1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for purifying wastewater and a method thereof, particularly relates also to an apparatus for purifying wastewater and a method thereof to receive wastewater, purify contaminants in it, and discharge purified clean water.
2. Background of the Invention
Nonpoint sources or sewer sediments are primarily flown into wastewater treatment plant with rainwater in rainfall and their huge volume often causes overload, so usually discharged to streams or sea without treatment. Therefore, their rapid treatment in the wastewater treatment plant has been required. Traditionally, a method to purify wastewater, which forms floc by adding coagulant to wastewater and removes the floc to purify wastewater, has been studied as one of purification manners.
However, the conventional method has used a method to make only high density floc over 1 g/cm3 of density and make it settled or a method to make only low density floc below 1 g/cm3 and floating on the water and make it floated. These methods had some problems, including long time required for forming and removing the floc, treatment difficulty for highly contaminated wastewater, and poor management to large fluctuation of flow rate and contaminant level such as rainfall.